Politicians
by theZanthene
Summary: The role that Padmé plays in the Grand Plan... and Palpatine's dicreetly taking away everything she loves
1. Naberrie House Party

**Please review, follow, favorite. :) I don't own Star Wars. I'm not that cool.**

Padmé Naberrie tiptoed down the corridor of the Naberrie home. She only wanted some blue milk, or some of that drink that she had snuck a sip of at the last Naberrie house party. The parlor was rather loud, with politicians chatting and enjoying refreshments. Padmé crawled under the furniture and around the guests trying to direct herself to the kitchen.

"Padmé!" she heard a voice shriek. Of course, her mother had seen her and was upset at the disruption. Jobal scooped up Padmé in her arms and began to scold her daughter.

"Why," Senator Palpatine said, looking upon the three year old, "Who is this little cherub?"

"Senator-"

Palpatine held his arms out and, rather forcefully, took Padmé in his arms. "What is your name, young one?"

The young child straightened, and looked the senator in the eye. "I am Padmé."

Palpatine smiled and glanced at Jobal. "Why, isn't she just a young politician!"

"Jobal, dear!" Ruwee called, "I need your help in the kitchen!"

"In a moment, dear!" Jobal replied, glancing at Padmé with a troubled expression.

"It's alright Madame Naberrie. I'll hold this young one while you assist your husband," Palpatine told her.

"Thank you Senator," Jobal replied with a smile before scurrying into the kitchen.

Palpatine looked down into the child's deep chocolate brown eyes. A smile spread across his face, a mysterious one that was due only to something that had occurred in his mind. He held the child and squeezed her tight, lost in his thoughts, a bit too tight, Padmé noticed. She gasped in discomfort.

"You're a senator, aren't you?" Padmé asked.

"Why yes, young one, I am." Palpatine replied, a bit surprised at the child's political knowledge.

"Why?"

"Well, there are many privileges as a senator. There is jurisdiction, and the power to enforce justice as it should be."

"I don't think that's why someone should be a senator. Someone should be a senator so they can help people," Padmé said, in a free, childlike manner.

Palpatine scrutinized the child for a moment, and then smiled at her.

"Thank you, Senator. I'll take it from here," said Ruwee, as he entered the parlor and took Padmé into his arms.

"Your daughter, she is quite a charm," Palpatine said, lowering himself so that he was at eye level with Padmé, "I see her being quite a political figure when she is elder."

"Thank you Senator," said Ruwee, taking Padmé into her bedroom.

Palpatine's gaze did not direct away from the child.


	2. Queen of Naboo

**I don't own Star Wars because life isn't fair.**

Ruwee Naberrie sat in his office in the high levels of Tannik Spaceport, the headquarters for the Refugee Relief Movement program. He had finally become comfortable with his position as leader of the movement, finally comfortable with the jurisdiction to make things right in the Republic.

"Mr. Naberrie," Ruwee heard a familiar voice call from the doorway, "I apologize for coming without first notifying you. I do hope I am not intruding."

"Of course not, Senator Palpatine," Ruwee responded, "Have a seat."

Palpatine sat in the chair across from Ruwee and began, "Mr. Naberrie, I would not be here if the issue were any less pressing, you must believe that."

"I am listening Senator. And please, call me Ruwee."

"Yes, Ruwee... You see, as a fellow Naboo, you must understand the conflict arising with King Veruna."

Ruwee tilted his head. "Could you explain further Senator?"

A look of discomfort flashed across Palpatine's face for a moment. "Ah, well, how may I put this," Palpatine leaned in a bit and lowered his voice a tad, "King Veruna is morally unfit to run a planet."

Ruwee's eyes widened, and he pressed a button on his desk to close the doors of his office. Palpatine felt doubtful for only a moment, and then-

"Of course! Someone finally sees it! King Veruna is _wrong _for Naboo! He is corrupting our peaceful ways!" Ruwee exclaimed passionately.

"Exactly," said Palpatine, "I couldn't agree with you more."

"King Veruna is making too many rash decisions! He is a bolt of _corruption _in Naboo! His reign as king must be ceased!"

"Of course, my friend. In fact, I am a step ahead of you. Ruwee, my fellow Naboo, I have already begun searching for a new monarch to lead our homeworld out of Varuna's repugnant reign."

At this, Ruwee glanced up, calmer, but more confused. "Does the king know of this?"

"No," Palpatine replied, "I have trusted you to be the first I officialy share this information with. That is with reason, my friend. My reason being... I need your help."

"What is it that you need Senator?" Ruwee asked cautiously, but willingly, "I will aid you in whatever way you need."

Palpatine raised one thick, light grey eyebrow and spoke, "I have few candidates for monarch on my list, but perhaps the most prominent, the one I would be most confident in would be the Princess of Theed... your daughter."

Ruwee's eyebrows rose. "Padmé? You... you want Padmé to run for _Queen _of _Naboo?_"

Palpatine nodded.

"I...well..." Ruwee tried to come up with a response for the time being, "I feel I should speak with my family about this."

"Of course," said Palpatine, "You should return to Naboo to consult with your family."

Ruwee nodded, still trying to imagine his innocent young daughter, running an entire _planet._

"Thank you Senator."

"No, thank _you _Ruwee."

A week had passed since Palpatine's and Ruwee's meeting. Ruwee was now back on Naboo, and had just settled back into the Naberrie house. He hadn't told Jobal or Padmé of Palpatine's request yet. He wanted to wait, to tell them rather formally.

Sola was off with Darred in Varykino, and it was only the three of them in their home in Theed. Perhaps that was best. This was a delicate decision, and interference would not be prudent.

The sun was just setting when Ruwee called Padmé and Jobal into the dining room to tell them of Palpatine's request. Padmé needed a few minutes. She was working on a bill regarding taxes in Theed. Ruwee sighed, though it was not uncommon for politicians in Naboo to start their work at a young age, he sometimes felt saddened that Padmé carried such burdens at the age of only thirteen.

And such burdens would only become greater if Padmé took on more power...

Nevertheless, Ruwee needed to consult with his family regarding this. Padmé sat down at the end of the table, with Jobal and Ruwee facing eachother.

"My dears," Ruwee started.

"What is it, my dear Ruwee?" Jobal asked, concerned, "You seem rather troubled."

"Well," Ruwee said to his wife and daughter, "Senator Palpatine came and visited me in my office in Coruscant last week, and, well, we talked about... things."

"Like what things Daddy?" Padmé questioned.

Ruwee straightened, bracing to tell them. "You both know how I feel about King Veruna. Well, it turns out, there are others who feel this way. Many, in fact, who would like to see the king descend from his throne. In fact, some, including the senator, are already considering who to run for the next monarch of Naboo."

"And?" Jobal pressed.

"And..." Ruwee turned to face his daughter, who was looking right back at him with concern and curiosity, "Senator Palpatine and many others believe that you, Padmé, are the most prominent and most suitable candidate for queen."

Padmé's chocolate brown eyes widened. "Me? Queen?" she gasped, trying to wrap her head around the idea.

As he waited for his daughter to process what she had heard, Ruwee turned to his wife. Jobal seemed... quite calm, and not surprised at all.

"Jobal?" Ruwee asked, curious about her reaction, "What do you make of all this?"

Jobal folded her hands in front of her as she spoke. "Well, I must say, I am not surprised. Padmé is already such an important figure in Naboo, and she is still so young. She is probably expected to go on to do more before her political career is over."

She does have a point,

Ruwee thought.

"However, just because I understand it does not necessarily mean I approve of it," said Jobal, "We are uncertain of how this may effect Padmé in the long term."

Jobal and Ruwee both turned to their daughter, who was still rather struck by the news.

"Padmé, dear," Jobal spoke gently, "I wish to speak to your father outside, alright?"

Padmé nodded, speechless.

The two stepped outside, into the sunset that had nearly morhped into night. The sky was growing darker. Jobal looked out upon the sky.

"I don't want her to do it," said Jobal.

Ruwee spoke gently and patiently, "But King Varuna-"

"King Veruna may be taken on by another politician. But Padmé is already having sleepless nights filled with work, and days where she has such exhaustion that work is the only thing she can manage. And she's only thirteen! If anything, this issue will expand if Padmé takes on the role of queen. Is that what you want for our daughter?"

Ruwee sighed. Of course he didn't want this for his daughter. Of course he didn't want to deprive her of an adolescence. Of course he didn't want her to be burdened.

Jobal sighed, "I just don't want her to go through the entire election just to be set up for disappointment."

Ruwee nodded. "You're right dear. Perhaps Padmé should not do this. Perhaps she should dismiss monarchy... I think she should dismiss monarchy."

"Well with respect Father, I believe that is my decision to make," Padmé's voice chimed from the doorway.

"Yes Padmé. It is your decision," said Jobal.

"Well then I would like to meet with Senator Palpatine soon. I want to discuss this with him," Padmé declared.

Padmé entered Senator Palpatine's office alone, only a few days after the talk with Ruwee. She had sent the senator a holocron telling him she was on her way to disscuss the details of her possible campaign.

"Princess Amidala, such a pleasure to see you. I has been too long," Senator Palpatine said when she entered.

"Far too long, Senator Palpatine," she replied.

"Please, have a seat, my dear," Palpatine told her. She sat across from the senator at his desk.

"My father told me what you two talked about. He told me that I am believed to be a prominent candidate as Naboo's new monarch. I trust my father's information was accurate?" Padmé spoke in a strong, but gracious voice.

"Yes, my dear. You see, King Veruna has become, well, quite unpopular. Though I'm sure you've noticed this."

"I have noticed. And if I may, Senator, I cannot help but agree that the king has been disrupting quite a few of Naboo's values but-"

"But no one will do anything about it! Well, my dear, we are finally taking a stand! You and I are both smart politicians who are loyal to Naboo. Together, we can wipe Naboo clean of Veruna's corruption... I know that you will not refuse Princess."

"Refuse?"

"Yes. Trust me my dear, given your past work with both testing and activism, you have the potential to become one of the most influential political figures in the Republic. You could be very useful in leading Naboo," Palpatine said to her with a sly grin.

"Senator-"

"Of course, if you were to refuse to campaign, it would be almost as if you were supporting Varuna and his corruptions himself."

"I don't see-"

"How you could refuse my offer? You would be wise to join me. It would be such a loss if you did not help us. Please consider Princess Amidala."

Padmé was rather speechless at Palpatine's speech. The entire situation seemed so complicated now...

"I will give you two days to consider. I wish I could give you more, but time is of the essence."

Finally, Padmé found her voice again. "Thank you Senator," she said as she rose from her chair.

"Thank _you _my dear. Please consider my offer."

As Padmé slowly exited the room, the words echoed in her head: _Of course, if you were to refuse to campaign, it would be almost as if you were supporting Varuna and his corruptions himself._

Don't be a pawn of corruption,

she heard a voice ring in her head.

Quickly, she whirled around to face Palpatine.

"Actually Senator, I don't think I need two days," she told him.

"What are you saying Princess?"

"I'm saying... I will run for Queen of Naboo. You have my word."

Palpatine smiled. "Thank you my dear."


	3. Coronation

**I've decided to change the name of this story to "Politicians."**

**Of course, I REALLY appreciate all reviews, favorites, and follows :)**

**Oh, and I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters because life isn't fair.**

Senator Palpatine watched as Princess Amidala of Naboo stared at her reflection in the shining golden marble walls of Theed Royal Palace. She wore a wide shouldered red gown with elaborate gold accents on the front. Her face bore the traditional queen's makeup - white powder, a red beauty mark on each cheek, and red makeup on her top lip and split in her bottom lip. She turned as she saw the approaching senator in the reflection.

"Senator Palpatine," she addressed him, "Thank you very much for attending."

"Of course milady. I couldn't possibly miss the day in which the monarch of Naboo's reinvention is coronated," he replied.

"Monarch of Naboo's reinvention? I am honored Senator, but I'm afraid that may be an overstatement, if not premature."

"Oh, my dear, my statement is hardly either of which. The day that King Veruna is abdicated, and Naboo greets a fresher, younger face, that is reinvention. I have faith that you shall clean Naboo of the corruptions Veruna brought about."

Amidala was truly taken back by this. _How humble, _Palpatine thought, though not in admiration. She began to speak her thanks for his faith in her when he instead spoke.

"Of course, I can only assume that you shall take these actions. Naboo is in need of a leader who can. The safety, the sanity of the planet is dependant on the action you shall take against the conflict Veruna has created."

Fear and nervousness began to arise in Amidala's brown eyes. The girl was nearly fourteen years old, and was one of the youngest democratic monarchs Naboo had had in decades. Her innocence, her naïvety, was quite amusing.

A moment of silence passed, and was broken by Yané, one of Amidala's handmaidens, who had just entered the room in time to miss Palpatine's words.

"Milady, it is time," said Yané.

Palpatine turned to Amidala, and watched as the fear left her expression, turning to confidence. The three of them proceeded into the throne room, where Sio Bibble and the handmaidens would see Queen Amidala radiate confidence, strength, and courage. But Palpatine would always remember the fear in her eyes. He would always see beyond her facade of certainty.


	4. Relationships & Attachments

"Chancellor? You wanted to see me?" Padmé Amidala said as she entered Chancellor Palpatine's office.

The chancellor looked up and grinned. "Yes, my dear. Have a seat."

Senator Amidala sat across from Chancellor Palpatine. She straightened, dawning her politician expression. She had been a senator for exactly two months now, and she had adapted brilliantly. After her two terms as Naboo's monarch, impressing and gaining the respect of virtually all of Naboo, Queen Jamillia implored Amidala to represent Naboo in the senate. Amidala had already gained the respect of many senators in her first months, specifically that of Senator Clovis. Amidala could recall the night she met the senator from Scipio.

_Padmé stood in the corner of an illuminated penthouse at 500 Republica. She held a small chalice of Naboo wine, smiling and making conversation with senators at the party. She looked down into the half full wine glass and thought about how rarely she would see Naboo now that she was no longer queen. She heard a slightly accented voice beside her say, "Why, I don't believe we have met."_

_She looked up at a tall muscular man with peridot colored eyes and a proud smirk. His chestnut brown hair was slicked back and groomed, and he wore fine, expensive fabrics. Realizing that she was staring, she stuck her hand out to shake his. "Senator Padmé Amidala."_

_He smiled at Padmé and gently kissed her outstretched hand. "Senator Rush Clovis."_

"_Senator Clovis of Scipio," Padmé said, regaining her composure, "A pleasure it is to meet you."_

_Clovis's green eyes glimmered. "An _honor _it is to meet _you, _Amidala," he spoke with charm, gently shaking his wine glass, staring down into it, "Such a Naboo treasure."_

"_The wine is splendid, isn't it?" Padmé agreed._

_Clovis looked up. "Yes, the wine as well."_

A smile crept up on Amidala's face at her recollection of that night. She and Rush Clovis had seen each other almost every night since then. Her expression quickly returned to serenity and seriousness as she realized her surroundings in Chancellor Palpatine's office.

"How may I help you Chancellor?" Padmé asked graciously.

"Well, my dear senator, I only wish to congratulate you on your two months in the Senate. I have watched your progress first as queen, and now as senator, and I am truly impressed with you my dear," Palpatine told the senator.

"Thank you Chancellor. I must admit, I was rather wary when the queen first asked me to serve, but I truly am happy to serve Naboo in the senate as you do as well," said Padmé.

"Well you have served Naboo brilliantly, and refused distraction greatly," said Palpatine.

Confusion flashed through Amidala's face. "Refused distraction?"

"Ah, yes of course Senator Amidala. Distractions - forces against the greater good that is our noble work. Of course, a senator, especially one of such a vulnerable planet as our own, must deny such distractions. We, as senators, cannot afford the time for relationships and attachments," Palpatine preached.

Clovis immediately appeared in Padmé's mind. Was Palpatine right? Was it really in everyone's best interest to deny personal attachments as a senator? Padmé glanced back at the chancellor. She recalled one of her mother's house parties with friends and Naboo politicians in attendance, Palpatine always being one. She had overheard Palpatine and her father speaking, and her father had been asking Palpatine if there was anyone he was interested in, or if Palpatine displayed any interest in marriage. Palpatine replied, saying that he was married to his work for Naboo, and that he could never be distracted from his service. Padmé had thought this to be a selfless statement.

Was Padmé being selfish by pursuing a relationship at this time in her life?

"I…. I understand your point Chancellor. Thank you," Padmé said promptly before leaving the chancellor's office.

That night, Palpatine sensed the pain of Senator Amidala. She couldn't form relationships, not now. Not because of her career, but because she would be useful…. with another.


	5. Something New

The wide window in Chancellor Palpatine's office revealed Coruscant Prime set on the horizon. Speeders raced across the sky heading to various planets. Skyscrapers towered into the sky.

_All under my command, _the chancellor thought with contentment.

The clone wars currently shook the galaxy. Galactic citizens lived with a certain fear in the back of their minds. Fear of invasion. Fear of attack. Fear of loss.

_So clueless._

The door opened, and Palpatine could feel the presence of Senator Padmé Amidala. She gracefully walked toward his desk.

"Chancellor," she spoke in a gentle, but confident voice.

He turned, a serene expression on his face.

"Senator, my dear," Palpatine greeted as they bowed their heads to each other.

"I trust I didn't disturb you by calling you to my office?" Palpatine asked.

She replied, "Of course not Chancellor."

Palpatine smirked. "Splendid. You see Senator, I simply wanted to notify you on a recent action in the Senate that I thought may concern you. The Senate has approved the purchase of four thousand more clones."

Amidala's eyes widened. "When was this purchase approved?"

"The senate decided a week ago, while you were taking your break on Naboo. A majority will be sent to Honoghr. General Secura is leading the clones against a number of battle droids and Noghri warriors. Others to Onderon to assist Skywalker and Kenobi."

Amidala tensed just for a moment at Palpatine's most recent words. Palpatine felt a surge of worry coming from Amidala before she quickly dismissed it.

"Thank you for informing me Chancellor," Amidala sighed softly.

The two bowed their heads at each other as Amidala started for the door. Palpatine closed his eyes, taking in her emotion, and if he was not mistaken, the chancellor felt more than one presence retreating from the room. He felt something else, something weak, but it was there. He felt a presence intertwined with Amidala's.

A welcome modification to the plan.


	6. Emperor

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been trying to get this chapter just right.**

**This takes place right before Padme goes to Mustafar.**

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Padmé sat in the living room of her Coruscant apartment as the sun set over the luminescent skyline. Obi-Wan had just left, leaving her to digest the horrific news of her husband.

_It can't be true, _she thought desperately, _Not my Ani._

She placed a hand over her swollen belly, feeling the gentle kicks of her unborn child. What a convoluted galaxy this child would be born into! An _empire,_ for Force sake. Padmé could hardly fathom hat had become of the republic she used to cherish.

A knocking noise came from the door. Padmé nervously approached it, wondering who it could be.

_Is it Obi-Wan coming back to tell me it was all some sick joke he'd conjured up and that Anakin hadn't changed at all? Was it Anakin himself here to set things straight, or at least to comfort her?_

With a shuddering hand, Padmé opened the door to find the scarred face of Emperor Palpatine.

For a moment, she only stared with wide eyes as if she had been confronted by a venomous cobra. Finally, she found her voice.

"Cha- _Emperor,_" Padmé spoke, a certain bitterness leaking through her tone at his new title.

"Hello Senator. I apologize for coming to your home without uninvited, but there were certain… issues I thought must be discussed between us," the emperor said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Er, yes," Padmé replied nervously, "Come in, please."

Palpatine stepped into Padmé's apartment. Her heart raced in nervousness. What did he want?

"Now Senator, I know you may be wary at the new changes in our Republic-"

"Republic?" Padmé questioned.

The emperor put his hands out in a surrender-like gesture. "The term is debatable now. But you must believe, this is what our people need."

The emperor and the senator simply stared in silence at each other for a minute.

"This is what people like you need. What our soldiers need. Like Anakin," Palpatine insisted. At Anakin's name, Padmé looked up quickly.

The _nerve._

"Helping him? You think that by turning him against the Jedi Order, his friends, his mentor, his life….. You think you're _helping_ him?" Padmé demanded in a soft, but angered voice.

Suddenly, a fire began to shine in Palpatine's eyes. Anger and hatred flowed through him. He embraced these feelings, like a Sith shall.

"Why you naïve little dear," Palpatine started with a smug grin, as if he were plotting something awful, "Anakin trusts me. He reveres me. He is mine. And none of this would be possible without you my dear. You've served your purpose, and I'm done with you."

Padmé mentally reviewed Palpatine's words. His last line rung through her head: _You've served your purpose, and I'm done with you._ This was a ruthless man. This was a man with lack of morals. Padmé's eyes widened as she realized what he meant.

"A-A-Anakin would never allow that," she defended.

A pause and then a chilling cackle from the emperor sent shivers down Padmé's spine. He advanced forward, staring at her as if she were a vulnerable field mouse and he a cunning cobra.

"You truly fail to understand, don't you? Anakin is _mine. _He has even pledged himself to do whatever I ask of him. The minute I want you gone, I could have him kill you with his bare hands," Palpatine stated with absolute confidence.

Padmé stared forward in terror, now beginning to realize just how awful her former friend and colleague was. For years, she had looked to him for guidance. She had admired him. She had hoped that one day she could be like him. Now, she saw that behind the courage and commitment to the Republic, there was a ruthless, cold blooded monster.

Emperor Palpatine flashed a charismatic smile. "I'm glad we've spoken. I trust that now you have a better understanding of what's happening."

Padmé stared as Palpatine left her apartment.

She knew she had to do something.


	7. Surrender

**Review, favorite, follow PLEASE. Thank you for everyone's support. **

**Here's the final chapter of Politicians!**

**I don't own Star Wars or any Star Wars characters.**

Flashes of red clouded her vision. She could faintly hear Obi-Wan's voice. She fought to stay conscious. It had been hard to breathe since Anakin choked her, but it was irrelevant compared the unbearable pain that ripped through her abdomen.

_The children, _she thought, _Hold on for the children. _

She screamed in her agony- which was present both physically and emotionally. Anakin had nearly killed her. He had into her eyes with a look of hate and resentment. He had held her in a strangling hold and let her choke.

A gripping pain tore through her as the first child was delivered.

"It's a boy," Obi-Wan claimed.

Padmé turned to see the sky blue eyes of her son. "Luke," she named her beautiful infant. She had a moment to take in his brilliance before another gripping pain ripped through her. She screamed as her second child was delivered.

"A girl," Obi-Wan told her.

Padmé gasped, "Leia."

The darkness was taking over. Padmé knew she wasn't leaving this medical center alive. She knew she would not see the morning dawn. She wouldn't see her children in their childhood, and she wouldn't see her beloved Anakin's blue eyes again.

"Obi-Wan, I know there's still good in him. I know there's still….." Padmé spoke hopefully.

_There Palpatine, you've taken everything from me. My childhood, my innocence, my career, my husband, everything I stand for. I surrender._

Then the darkness took over, and Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker transformed into the Force.

Parsacs away, on Coruscant, Palpatine watched as his new apprentice was redesigned. He could feel a loss within the Force. It was distant, but distinct. He could feel deep pain, then emptiness.

"Master, where is Padmé? Is she safe? Is she alright?" Vader asked, worry clouding him.

Palpatine replied in an indifferent tone, "I'm afraid in your anger, you killed her."

Rage boiled up inside Darth Vader. Palpatine allowed the angst to flow through his apprentice. Anger was a vital tool in Vader's bond to the Sith.

Finally, Palpatine had won.

**THE END**


End file.
